Snowed In
by Maripose
Summary: Skinner goes to pick Scully up from the airport in a snow storm
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

He picked up his ringing office phone and held it to his ear. "Skinner."

His secretary responded quietly, "Sir, it's Agent Scully on the line, she says she needs to speak to you."

Skinner slid his chair away from his desk and looked out his window to the snow storm outside, "Patch her through."

Mild fuzz greeted him before Scully's voice broke through. "A.D., Sir, my plane's been grounded in an airport in Pennsylvania. Wanted to let you know before I called Mulder to come pick me up."

Skinner mulled the information before responding, "Mulder's been asked to profile a case for the Washington office, he'll be unable to pick you up."

The other end of the line was silent. "Well sir, I guess I'll rent a car then."

The A.D. glanced at his clock before making his decision. "I'll pick you up instead Scully. It'll be fine. I have to clock out soon anyway, and I have nothing to do this Friday night."

Scully quickly interjected, "No Sir, its fine! I can easily find someone else to-"

The Assistant Director cut her off, "No Agent Scully, it's fine; I'll be at your airport in five hours. Entertain yourself till then. Goodbye."

Skinner grabbed his suit jacket and slipped it on before heading to the door and grabbing his winter jacket off the coat hook. He would need it, it seemed, the snow was coming down heavy tonight.

Scully sighed as she hung up the payphone she had been using. So, the A.D. was coming to pick her up. The same A.D. Skinner that Mulder and she had been arguing about. His insistence to tell Skinner her 'feelings' had grated her nerves to a nervous pulp.

She didn't have 'feelings' per se.

She appreciated the man's build, the sturdiness of his chest and arms. The few times he had been shirtless around her, Scully took notice.

She also took notice of the wedding band the man wore on his finger. She wasn't a dumb woman. Even if she did have these so called, 'feelings' for The A.D., she would never act on them, not when he was a married man. Even if his marriage had been slightly on the rocks lately. And he hadn't been wearing his ring.

Not that she noticed. Because she didn't. Because that would be absurd.

She took a seat on one of the provided chairs in baggage check and pulled her trench coat tight around her.

It was going to be a long five hours.

Skinner pulled his car into the deserted pick up drop off lane, the airport seeming to have shut down for the night due to the weather.

He picked up his cellphone to call her when he heard a light tap on his trunk. Assuming it was her, he popped it.

He heard luggage being put into the trunk and unlocked his doors.

His passenger side opened and voila, there was the fire headed woman who had been on his mind the past 5 hours of his trip.

Skinner glanced at the woman as she got in the car and quickly freed herself from her jacket.

"Agent Scully, glad to see you're ok."

She nodded and smiled, turning her face to the man in the driver's seat, "A bit frostbitten maybe, but alright. So glad the car is warm though Sir."

He nodded and slid the car into drive, his wind shield wipers doing their best to keep the flurry of snow from clouding his vision.

"Had a good trip I assume?"

She nodded, turning back to face the windshield, "Yes Sir. Quite good. Although, I left my laptop in my apartment, so a tad boring."

He grunted an affirmative response.

Scully turned her head to look outside her window watching the heavy snow flurry beat against the car. "I'm sorry you had to drive all the way down here in this awful snow Sir. Thank you for picking me up."

Skinner glanced at Scully out of the corner of his eye quickly, "Sure Scully. Anytime. But, seeing as this is going to be an awfully long trip, why don't you drop the formalities for now. We're not in the office. Just call me Skinner. Or Walter. Whatever you're more comfortable with."

Scully turned to the A.D. and smiled, "Sure Skinner, Sir. I don't mind." Scully's cheeks reddened slightly and she allowed her eyes to linger a might longer than normal on the Skinner's face.

As she turned away, Skinner kept his features schooled into calm disinterest. He knew his attitude wasn't the most conducive to conversation, but he had a lot on his mind.

Scully being the foremost thing. The only thing.

He had her, in his car, alone with him. The woman he had thought about endlessly. The one he hoped would understand the one he could talk to the way he had never been able to talk to his own wife.

His own wife who had finally grown tired of the promises, the empty bed, the cold shoulder after his nightmares awoke her, and inevitably himself.

She had given up, as he had long ago.

So he had signed the papers this time around, and he had been lonely. No more lonely than before she had left, just more aware of it now.

And here he was, in a car alone with the woman he thought would be able to cure his loneliness, to finally understand him, the woman he wanted so badly to let in. To let behind his walls of self-loathing.

And he was being cold, and closed off.

Good job Walter. Grade A.

She sat quietly and looked out her window. The A.D.- Skinner, she corrected herself, seemed preoccupied and not too talkative.

That was just fine with her. She had things to mull over herself.

She glanced over and gave her boss a quick once over, her heart giving a jump when she noticed the empty ring finger.

Best not to get any ideas into her head.

"I see the way he looks at you Scully. He wants your eyes on him. He wants your attention. You think I don't notice how you perk up when he stops by, or when he calls. I'm not daft Scully, nor am I blind. He wants you, just shoot for it."

She mulled her partner's words, knowing how dangerous they could be. If she let her hopes up, it would only hurt all the more when she got let down.

Even though Skinner would let her down gently. He seemed like the gentle kind of guy. Gentle cuddling, gentle words. He knew how big he was, knew his strength. He could control himself perfectly with those muscles and his sharp mind.

If she asked enough, assured enough, he would probably be less gentle.

If she begged enough, he might even be rough with her.

Her last thought sent a shiver down her back and a tingle in between her legs.

She glanced at Skinner and another shiver rippled down her spine.

Oh, if she kept these thoughts up, it really would be a long car ride.

Skinner watched Scully shift for the fourth time in less than thirty minutes. They were only an hour into the trip, if she was getting antsy now, they might have a problem.

He glanced over at the Agent giving her a quick once over, for his own thoughts and memory as much to check to see if she was doing ok. She seemed a bit perturbed, shifting a bit once more, crossing her legs. Her bare legs. She usually wore stockings. Odd. And a skirt, in this weather? Was she trying to freeze.

Or maybe she was trying to impress Mulder. Dress nice and sexy for her partner coming to pick her up from her flight.

His hands clenched and knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. He clenched his jaw and kept his eyes strictly on the road now.

"Ok there Scully? I know you've been sitting a lot today, but it's not as if I can just pull over for you to walk around. Sorry."

She smiled and looked at him, "No need to worry Sir, er, Skinner. Just a bit tired."

He nodded, eyes steadily on the road now.

She noticed the way his knuckles turned white clutching the steering wheel.

"Are you tired Skinner Sir? I can take over if you are."

Skinner gave a quick jerk of his head, "No Agent Scully. It's fine."

Scully kept her eyes on the A.D. "Sir, if we're being so formal, please call me Dana. And if I may be so forward, may I call you Walter?"

His eyes slid to her once more, lingering on her face, but avoiding her eyes. Her stormy grey eyes. The ones that could pull him deep into their tidal wave depths if he let them.

"You may, Dana." His eyes slid back to the road, but not before witnessing a smile on Scully's face.

"Thank you Walter." Her smile stayed for a while longer, and even when it did face from her face, her lips remained tilted slightly, clinging to the happiness he had afforded her.

"So Walter, how's your wife?"

His knuckles turned white again, his grip on the steering wheel tightening, "We finally divorced. Four months ago."

Scully looked surprised, then slightly ashamed, "I'm sorry Sir. I didn't think. I shouldn't have asked. I'm so sorry." Her face turned as red as her hair and she looked down to her lap, feeling like a shamed child.

She didn't know why, but Skinner's disapproval did this to her. She wanted to make him happy, proud even. A weird twisted version of a father figure.

He looked over to his agent and her down turned face, "It's ok Scully. Dana. You didn't know." He unclenched his hands and relaxed his shoulders. He saw her nod and keep her head lowered to her lap and her nervously fluttering fingers.

He debated with himself for all of ten seconds before he allowed his hand to fall from the steering wheel and lay itself on her thigh, "Really Dana, it's fine." He turned to look at her and she looked up to him, their eyes meeting.

His face broke out into a calm smile, tame and endearing.

His smile brought one of her own to her face.

He turned back to the road, his hand staying on her thigh seemingly absentmindedly.

Scully kept her hands in her lap, clueless as to what to do about Skinner's hand on her thigh. He large hand covered a good amount of skin and it burned through the one layer of her skirt and straight into her skin, marring her thoughts.

His hand. He didn't move it. This has to be absent minded, this can't be anything else but absent minded.

Walter's mind was somewhere else, far from the road.

Her leg's so warm. She hasn't pushed my hand away yet, so she can't hate this. She might just be tolerating it. You're her superior, she's not going to just slap your hand away when you have another three hours on the road together. Get yourself together Walter. You're crazy for trying this.

As Skinner's resolve broke down and he was about to remove his hand back to the steering wheel, Scully moved one hand from her lap and laid it casually atop Skinner's. She tilted her head away from Skinner and looked out her window.

Skinner's heart skipped a beat, then came back tenfold, the beating so loud he was sure Scully must hear it.

She laid her hand on mine. This wasn't a mistake, this was on purpose. She's touching my hand. Oh fuck man, get it together, you're not sixteen again.

But his body disagreed. The warmth of Scully's hand burned his, her skin searing him through her skirt and his palm, and through the back of his hand, causing an intense sensation of jelly arm and heart arrhythmia.

He couldn't keep a small hope from his eyes as he glanced at her. She seemed perfectly distracted, looking out her window, her face calm.

He had been through Vietnam. He had been a Prisoner Of War, he was a brave man, he knew this, he had proved it to himself countless times, he could do this.

Keeping his eyes on the road, he turned the hand in Scully's lap onto its back, and slid his large fingers through her petite ones.

She allowed his fingers to slide through her then closed her fingers around his as much as she could, holding his hand.

She tilted her head to look at Skinner's face and she watched him carefully before he glanced over to see her, a smile laid upon her lips gently and he broke into a smile too.

The car gave a jerk to the left and a lurch and then ceased to move.

Skinner pulled his hand out of Scully's at the car's jerk and planted his palm on the steering wheel, his face serious.

As the car slowed and halted, the engine kept running, keeping the agents warm.

Skinner looked over at Scully, her face showed mild surprise before a laugh bubbled up and out of her mouth, happy and surprised.

It wasn't long before Skinner was laughing too.

A.N. So this is my frist X-Files story! This is not the only place this story is posted, heads up! I will update there first, then here, but I will try to update semi-regularly!

Please review! Let me know what you think, or if there are any issues!

~Maripose


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

Scully sat in her seat, seatbelt undone, all mirth gone from her face as Skinner climbed back into the car.

"Well, something broke." The man tilted his face away from Scully facing the driver's window when his hand struck the steering wheel, "Damnit. I know a lot about cars, don't get me wrong Scully, but I have no fucking clue what the fuck is wrong with this fucking car."

Scully stayed calm, face impassive, "I know Sir. It's alright. We'll just, call AAA and let them know what's going on. I assume it'll be a while."

Back to Sir I guess. Skinner thought to himself as he reached for his phone.

Skinner nodded before placing the call on his cell phone.

As he hung up the phone, he looked over to Scully and shifted himself to face her.

"Looks like we're stuck Agent Scully." He reached below his seat and pulled the lever there up, planting his feet on the floorboard and pushing his seat back.

Scully did the same.

"At least the engine's still running for now. We don't have to resort to huddling in the backseat together under the spare blanket in your trunk yet." The agent cracked a smile and quickly looked away from her boss.

Skinner kept his face impassive, smiling on the inside at such a thought. Scully and he curled up under a blanket together in his backseat like a couple of teenager's out to see a drive in movie.

Scully glanced over to Skinner to see a ghost of a smile creepy over his face. She wondered if his thoughts were anywhere near his.

His hand on her thigh earlier, under the blanket, slowly making its way up…

"…Mulder?"

Scully shook her head to clear the thoughts, "Sorry Walter, what did you say? I was somewhere else entirely?"

Skinner smiled slightly, "I asked how you and Mulder were getting along."

Scully smiled at the mention of her partner and looked away for a second, thinking on what Mulder had said about her and Skinner not long ago, "We seem to be getting along just fine Sir. Really good. As always."

Skinner forced a smile onto his face, the smile Scully had showed at the mention of Mulder's name grating on his nerves slightly.

Why would you bring that up Skinner? Really now? You might adore this woman and you bring up her annoying, handsome, HBO soft core porn show looking partner? Are you an idiot?

If Scully weren't sitting next to him, he would have smacked himself.

"So, tell me about that case you guys were working on."

Scully turned to face the A.D. and started in on her story about Mulder and the small town he had been SURE was infested with aliens, and how he had left early and left it to her to clean up the mess, hence why she had ended up on a later flight.

Skinner smiled in all the right parts and grumped when needed, but his eyes remained fixed on Scully's lips, only occasionally slipping to her eyes when he thought she would notice. Once or twice they had fallen to her chest. He hoped that she hadn't noticed.

She had.

An hour later saw the two of them sitting in their same seats, car still running. Scully's back was leaning against the inside of the passenger's side door, Skinner leaning against the driver's side door, the car so dark from the oppressive snow outside and Skinner's unwillingness to waste the battery on lights in the cab seemed smart at the time he made the decision, but he did miss seeing Scully.

He heard her shift and felt a foot gently brush his leg before being retracted quickly.

"So, Dana, you were telling me about that one trip with your family…"

Her heard Scully cough and pick her story back up.

As she spoke, Skinner focused on her voice, listening to every drop of emotion, or high of laughter the woman before him slipped.

He closed his eyes and just listened.

Scully asked him something and he snapped to attention.

"Sorry, Scully, I missed that. Dozed for a second there. What did you say?"

The redhead laughed, "It's alright. I only asked how long we had been in here."

Skinner rolled his shoulders back and tilter his head side to side, letting his neck crack, "Seems like days, but it's been five hours since I picked you up, and the car's been broken for about two and a half hours."

Scully gave a huff and Skinner felt the warm air hit his arm, "Well, glad I'm here with someone I enjoy at least. Could be worse. Could be with Frohike."

Skinner looked towards his agent even though he knew she couldn't see him, "Who's Frohike."

Scully gave a small noise of surprise and then went quiet, "A friend of Mulder's I've been, exposed to."

Skinner gave a laugh, "I'm almost afraid to ask Dana."

He felt something against his tight, distinctly not her foot, very finger like. It made a small path over his mid-thigh to his knee then stopped.

When the finger left he realized he had been holding his breath. He let it out in, what he hoped was, a quiet rush.

"Sir, may I be awfully out of line?"

Skinner sucked in a quick breathe again. If this kept up, he might just hyperventilate, "You may Agent Scully."

He heard a shaky breathe then, "You see Sir, Fox and I, that is to say, Agent Mulder and I have been talking. And a few days ago he said something that got me riled up, and I wanted to know your opinion on it."

Skinner waited.

And waited.

"Yes Agent Scully, you and Mulder talked and you were wondering…?"

"Sir, do you find me attractive?"

Skinner was dumbfounded. Who knew the petite woman sitting next to him was infinitely more ballsy than himself.

"Agent Scully…"

Scully quickly broke in, "I'm sorry sir. That was uncalled for and ridiculous. I know I was being unprofessional."

Skinner reached out a hand and laid it on what he hoped was a knee.

The 'knee' he reached was soft and bare.

The 'knee' he found was her mid thigh.

His hand froze, unsure what to do when he felt the woman in front of his shift and felt a warm draft of Scully scented air brush his face.

"Sir, please answer before I made an utter ass out of myself."

Skinner released a groan as Scully moved close to him, and his hand slid up her thigh to slid under her up-slid skirt.

He felt the breath come closer until her felt a nose bump his chin, and a small hand ran over his temple, feeling the arm of his glasses and to rest against his jaw.

His face inched closer of its own accord, Skinner's brain running too hot to function as he felt his lips hit something warm and plump.

Soft.

And then the warm soft things were pushing back.

Skinner's mind was painfully blank. He was trying so hard to keep this as a memory and all he could do was push back against the lips he felt on his.

He brought a hand up to slip into Scully's hair keeping her face near his as he pulled back and sucked in a breathe.

"S-Sir?" Scully panted.

Skinner smiled, "Right here Scully. I'm right here."

He tilted his forehead forward and let it rest against hers, "And to answer your question, yes. I find you very attractive. I'm just mildly pissed that Mulder noticed." He pulled Scully back towards him and covered her lips in his.

A.N. So yes. Chapter II is here! Rejoice! I hope you're enjoying!

~Maripose


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

[WARNING: It gets mildly heated and graphic, but no flat out SMUT this chapter]

Scully moaned into the kiss, her heart pounding in her chest as his hand slid up her thigh more, resting under her skirt, feeling the supple skin there.

Skinner pulled back from her lips and immediately dipped his head down to kiss along her jaw, nipping at the joint of jaw and neck before nipping a line down to her pulse point where he bit lightly.

Scully moaned, her hands grasping onto his shoulders. She tilted her head back to allow the man more skin to nip at.

Skinner pulled back from her neck long enough to look where her eyes would be if the oppressive darkness didn't obscure everything, "Scully, Dana. Are, are you sure about this? Absolutely sure? Because I really won't be able to stop. You've been on my mind too often for too long. Stop me now, otherwise, this is it."

Skinner's hand shook slightly against Scully's thigh and she knew the man was unsure of himself.

"Sir, I've never backed down from something I've wanted this badly. I'm not going to start now." Before pushing her face back to meet his in a kiss.

She moved her hands down from his shoulders to run along his chest, one hand slipping down to his legs.

She smoothed her hand along Skinner's thigh before pausing, "Sir, how are we going to, maneuver this?"

Skinner swore silently before 'humming' softly, "Alright Agent, back up."

Scully followed the gruff order and pulled herself back to her side of the car, her back against the passenger door once again.

She heard Skinner shifting himself to the middle of the bench seat, "Alright, straddle me Dana."

The words sent a shiver running along Scully's skin and her arms and thighs broke out in gooseflesh, "Yes sir."

She let a hand trail along the upholstery before her fingertips brushed Skinner's thigh. She scooted along her seat, letting one knee rest against his thigh, her hand continuing it's trail across the man's lap.

Skinner released a groan as her hand lightly brushed against a certain part of his anatomy that was currently glacially hard.

Scully blushed before her hand hit the seat on the other side of his lap.

Scully raised her free hand and let it trail up Skinner's side to rest on the side of his face. Wrapping her hand around the back of his neck, Scully swung a leg up and brought it down alongside Skinner's leg before pulling her other leg up.

Her legs bent at the knee on either side of Skinner's lap, Scully brought up her other hand to tangle behind Skinner's neck, her finger's linking together. She settled herself onto the A.D.'s lap, fully aware of the man's straining erection and how close it was to her own heat.

Scully dipped her head and laid her forehead on her boss's shoulder, not wanting to risk bumping her head on the top of the car.

Skinner settled his hands on Scully's hips, holding firmly to the slim bones there, his heart pounding in his chest.

Scully shifted her weight and brushed against the man's lap again, coaxing a moan from the man, "Oh Dana. Shit."

Scully grinned against the man's neck at the expletive before she began to nip at the skin in front of her, Skinner's answering moan encouraging her to continue.

Skinner slid one hand from gripping Scully's hip to slide to the front of her blouse, quickly undoing the three buttons of her blazer before using both of his hands to slide the cover off.

"Wait," Scully groaned as she pulled away from the man.

Skinner groaned, "Yes Agent Scully?"

The woman responded by pushing her hips against his attempting to placate the man, "Little chilly in here sir. Mind putting the heater on for a few minutes if we're going to be losing pieces of clothing?"

Skinner nodded and curled one arm around the woman in his lap's waist before leaning towards the steering column of the car and turning the key.

The car hummed to life with minimal effort and heat began to blow into the car again. He flicked the wind shield wipers to do a quick whisk across the windshield once.

The wipers pushed the piling snow off slowly and cleared the glass before resting back in their place again.

Skinner leaned back and put both his hands back onto Scully's hips before letting his fingers slip under her shirt and wander up her back.

Scully arched away from the touch with a hiss, "Cold sir!"

Skinner smiled, a wicked idea forming, "Let me just warm my fingers up a bit for you then Agent."

The A.D. slid a hand out from under the woman's shirt and let his hand trail down her back.

He gave a pat to the woman's rump, encouraging her to lean up off his lap and balance herself on her knees on either side of his lap.

The woman leaned forward, a quizzical look on her face before realizing what her superior was doing.

Too late to sit back and stop the hand, Skinner leaned forward and nedged his nose under Scully's ear, extending his arm and crooking his hand up, letting his pointer and middle finger slide along the female agent's panties.

Scully whimpered and buried her face into Skinner's neck, her back arching, pushing her crotch against the venturing hand.

"S-Sir!" Skinner responded to the stammer with a growl and a nip to Scully's shoulder.

"Hush now Agent. I'm just warming my fingers up," On the word 'up', Skinner slid a finger past the panties resting against the joint of her hip and thigh and slid the two digits home into Scully's heat.

Her arms tightened around his neck, hands scrabbling along his shoulder, fingers grasping and clawing at the material of his shirt, suit jacket abandoned along with his coat into the back seat.

Skinner crooked his fingers inside her and Scully moaned, writhing on the man's hand and pushing her hips back to meet the fingers inside her.

Skinner kept his other hand firmly on her back and pushed against the small of her back so that her hips would meet his, pushing her into his erection.

Scully was caught between the man's two hands and her own need to thrust back to meet the fingers inside her, driving her crazy with need.

Skinner began to kiss her neck, nipping and suckling at the skin, creating bruises.

Scully moaned at the multiple sensations, becoming more and more lost in the feel of her boss's fingers inside her and the heat of his groin against hers and his mouth against her neck.

Skinner took the hand on the small of her back away and let it tangle into the hair on the back of her head, drawing her face away from his neck, "C'mere Dana," The man growled as he pulled her face to his to meet his lips in a bruising kiss.

Scully moaned into the kiss and rocked her hips forward to meet Skinner's again as a knock sounded on the frosted driver's side window.

Scully jumped in Skinner's arm and furiously scrambled off the man's lap, pushing her back against the passenger side door legs firmly clamped shut and feet on the floorboards.

Skinner looked dazed and glanced at Scully before flipping on the wipers again, the snow clearing from the windshield to show the red tail lights of a car in front of them.

Skinner rolled down the driver's side window and was blasted with chilled air to see a heavily bundled up man, "Hello sir. AAA here to help. Cleaned up a traffic jam earlier than anticipated and I hurried out here. Didn't want you fold to freeze to death. I'll just hook you up and we'll be off."

Skinner nodded at the man and rolled his window back up before looking at Scully. He leaned forward and shut the car and headlights off.

The female agent looked mildly panicked, "You don't think he saw anything, right?"

Skinner shook his head, "Our car was too dark. Don't worry."

Scully sighed in relief as Skinner huffed in annoyance, his erection completely gone in the surprise of the moment.

Scully adjusted her skirt and panties before squaring her shoulders and looking over at Skinner.

"Sir, excuse me if I'm being forward here but, I was wondering if, if once everything is all cleared up, you'd like to slip over to my house. I'll make dinner. Maybe you can even stay over." Scully kept her eyes up, gaze defiantly meeting his, her hand tugging at the hem of her skirt in nervousness.

Skinner smiled at the woman across the bench seat from him, "I'd love that Dana." He reached over and laid his hand on the two of hers tangled in her lap. He gave a gentle tug to the conjoined hands and smiled, looking to the woman's face.

"Mind slipping over here and keeping me company on this side of the car?" Skinner took his hand away from hers and laid it across the back of the seat.

Scully smiled before sliding over and resting her shoulder comfortably against Skinner's chest. "Thank you for picking me up sir."

Skinner growled lightly and leaned his mouth close to her ear, "Oh believe me Agent, you can properly thank me later at your house after a nice hot dinner."

Scully blushed as dark as her hair and nodded, laying a hand on Skinner's thigh as their car started to move, now being towed away towards town, and home.

A.N. I'm sorry! I had to! I couldn't not do this!

A) It's fun to torture my characters a little and

B) Car sex with a man Skinner's side is hard to orchestrate, let alone describe well. And I'm very inexperienced in smut, sorry! I HAVE made out in a car in this position though, and I am Scully-sized, [5'2" and 100 lbs], so I do know how she would fit haha.

Anyway, see you all next chapter!

Much Love,

Maripose~


End file.
